Please don't go
by That Random Writer
Summary: Let's run away. Let's run away and never look back. Let's do what no lovers have ever done before. There's just one rule: we can't ever look back.


**A/N: The original idea for this was to have this sweet, slow paced story, but somehow that evolved into this story with multiple cuts to different scenes so I don't know hopefully I got sweet, and fun incorporated somewhere in here. I also tried to have logic. Check Google if you'd like, but apparently it's only 40 hours from New York to California.**

* * *

**Mitchie POV**

Alex and I sat outside my window on my roof with a nice breeze flowing around us. There wasn't much to look at other than street lamps, and dimly lit houses. She snuggled up close to me as I stroked her hair. "This is nice," she breathed into the air around us.

"I think I know how we can make this even better." She pulled back to look me in the eyes for a brief moment before she gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. When we pulled back I rubbed my nose against hers. She laughed at my antics and I sighed happily.

"I've been thinking about our relationship a lot. I'm proud of us. You're mom flat out hates me for "turning you gay" and all we get is shit about being dykes at school, yet here we are. We're together even through all of the obstacles that have come our way." I felt a smile tug at my lips during the conclusion of my little speech. It was true though. Narrow minded people constantly hated on us, but it didn't faze us at all. Well, me at least. I still loved Alex unconditionally and I didn't see myself stopping.

"You know I don't care about that stuff, Mitch. I am extremely proud of us too, but some days I just wish we could escape it all. It'd be nice to get away for a while."

"So why don't we?" I didn't see any reason as to why we couldn't just leave this all behind us. We could go somewhere else. Be _better off_ somewhere else. Maybe I can casually slip that into conversation so she doesn't flip shit on me. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't we run away?" Her head flew around so fast and eyes bulged out so far I was worried for a moment. "What? Mitchie we can't do that we could get in so much trouble or-" I decided to cut her rambling short before she had an anxiety attack on me.

"Alex, relax. Just think about everything for a second, okay? We could get away from it all. Escape like you said. The past would be behind us and we could look at a better future…_together._" Okay, so maybe I was being a bit dramatic, but I thought this could work for us.

I _wanted_ this to work for us.

"I don't know Mitchie. There are so many factors in the way like money, a place to stay, where to go, what to eat. As nice as it'd be we can't. There are just too many things to think about first." She explained to me nervously.

"Then let's not think. Let's just do it. _Let's run away. Let's run away and never look back. Let's do what no lovers have ever done before. There's just one rule: __we can't ever look back__._"

* * *

"Hey babe, you all ready?" I asked as I hopped into Alex's window. She grabbed her bag from the bed and walked towards me. "Let's rock this thing." I pulled her in for a kiss. Although her outward appearance showed confidence I could tell through the kiss she was scared. The kiss was a good bye kiss, showing fear and uncertainty. However, this wasn't a good bye to me. This was a good bye to the way we loved. From now on this was a whole new ball game, and I was prepared for every second of it.

She turned around sighing. "Goodbye room. Goodbye warm bed, you were my favorite. Goodbye to this stupid house, and my stupid mother. Hello to a new life." I burst into laughter at her stupidity and pulled her out the window.

"Come on you sap." I started down the fire escape ladder first and watched Alex above closing the window. As I reached the bottom she was already half way down. "I'm gonna get in the car."

I sat in the car for a few minutes waiting for her to come back, and finally she did. She was out of breath and her hair was slightly messed up. "What happened to you?" I asked trying to stifle my laughter at my poor girl. She climbed in, folded her arms, and let out a huff. "Goodbye to that vicious alley cat."

"Ow, ow, OW! Babe that hurts." Alex was throwing a hissy fit because I was cleaning her cat scratches with alcohol. We had stopped at a Walgreens near Manhattan and picked up a few things to clean her up. "You know I'm only doing this so that way your hand doesn't get infected and we have to pay people to chop it off. A handless girlfriend is not attractive." She hit me on my arm while I sat laughing at her. "Just finish my hand."

I finally finished fixing her hand after her pulling away every time I would dab her hand in the slightest and, we were finally leaving the parking lot. As we drove she turned to me and smiled, "I'm glad we're doing this." I laced our fingers together and kissed her knuckles. "Me too."

* * *

After we had been driving all day I notice Alex begin to get sleepy. "Babe you gotta stay up with me." There was no way I would be able to stay awake with her sleeping. I'd get bored and when I'm bored I nod off. She mumbled something and turned away from me.

"Come on. Why don't we talk that will keep you up. How are you?" I was desperately trying to keep her up because I really didn't want to drive down this dark road with just my thoughts. "My ass hurts." I know she is mad, but I couldn't hold back the laugh that came after that statement.

"I'm serious. We have been driving all day and it's…11:00. Where are we going anyway?" I'm pretty sure she's awake now. She straightened herself up and looked around. "It's dark."

"I'm aware."

"You didn't answer my question, Mitch." She was using a stricter tone of voice now. That's different. "What was the question?"

"Where are we going?"

"Where would you like?"

"Let's go to California. We can be famous together. You can be the best singer in the world and I'll…hmm. What should I do?" I could hear her voice getting sleepy again and I decided I should rest to. I pulled into a parking lot next to this random gas station and parked. "You could be a Grammy award winning actress. You always wanted to audition for drama club."

I watched her smile with her eyes closed. "Good idea, Mitch. Hey, can we go to the back seat so we can sleep together?" I laughed at the unintended sexual pun, but complied. Soon we were in the back seat sprawled out with her on top of me. "Sing me to sleep." I smiled at her request and nodded.

"_Let's run away from these lies  
Back to yesterday, safe tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah, you got me begging, begging_"

I whispered out the lyrics into the open air and thought briefly about my ironic song choice. I looked down at Alex and saw her sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. I gave her forehead a quick kiss and fell asleep.

* * *

"Mitchie wake up. We are in Texas now." I shifted in my seat and looked around. Alex was driving the car while eating McDonalds. "Alex? Why are you driving? And what time is it?" I know we fell asleep last night, but I thought that I would wake up first. "Chill out, it's like 2:00 and I was hungry. I woke up early so I thought I would give you a break. I bought you food too." A McDonalds bag came flying into the back seat, and landed on my stomach.

"We are? How did we get here so fast? And thanks." I put some fries in my mouth and looked around. We were in a crowded highway. "The drive to Cali is only 40 hours. We're already halfway there." 40 hours?! That can't be right. Can't argue with Google though. "Mitch you okay?" I nodded and rubbed my eyes again. "Can we stop somewhere? I really gotta pee." She laughed at me and pulled into a KFC parking lot.

I brought my tooth brush and tooth paste with me so I could finish eating in the car. I also peed so we were all good. As we were walking out this teenager dressed in cowboy fashion walked up to Alex. "Excuse me a moment miss, but you are so stunningly beautiful. It'd be an honor if you'd give me the chance to get to know you better." I looked at his shiny belt buckle to his cowboy boots and couldn't help, but laugh at the guy.

"Um, actually I am already seeing someone. Sorry." I could feel how uncomfortable Alex was and it just made me want to laugh even more. "Well, what about you there little lady?" I stopped laughing long enough to notice it was me he was referring to which caused even more laughter to come from me.

"She's taken too." The guy put his head down and sighed. "If I talk normally will you say yes?" His thick accent suddenly gone I was surprised at the quick change. "You were using a fake accent to get girls?" I questioned him genuinely confused.

"Yeah, but it has proved to be failed logic." I shook my head at the poor boy. "We just aren't from around here…and we're gay. Good luck with the other girls. Come on babe." I grabbed Alex's hand and kissed her lips quickly. I looked back at the boy who had his mouth a gape and continued laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Alex scolded me as we got back into the car. "I thought it would be funny. And it was." She shook her head, but I could tell she was holding back laughter.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked in that whinny voice for what had to be the 100th time. "No, Alex. For the last time we will not be there until sun down. So please, stop asking!" She folded her arms on top of her chest and sighed. "Grumpy pants."

"Let's just turn on the radio." I love Alex, but being in a car with her for two days straight kind of gets to you. She turned on the radio and Bruno Mars came on. "Ugh, they haven't stopped playing this song since it came out." I liked it, but she changed it anyway. Britney came on and I grimaced. "Ew. No." Every time we found a song one of us liked the other didn't so we continued this music battle until an old Rihanna hit came on.

"You can change it if you want." I said looking at the cars in front of me. "It's up to you really. You are the driver."

*One minute later*

"AND I KNOW THAT HE KNOWS I'M UNFAITHFUL AND IT KILLS HIM INSIDE TO KNOW THAT I AM HAPPY WITH SOME OTHER GUYYY!" Alex and I were driving through Texas with our hands outside our windows and screaming at the top of our lungs. We got the weirdest stares, but it was more funny than embarrassing.

This is what running away was all about. Being together. Free from the worries. I was enjoying this little road trip, and soon enough I'll be enjoying Californ-I-A.

* * *

"And we're here! Welcome to California folks. Please proceed down this road to get to your formal destination, thank you for choosing Mitchie's car airlines. Buh-bye now!" I shook my head at Alex as we laughed together happily. It was currently her turn to drive and we had just passed the "Welcome to California" sign with flowers on it. "Where is that from?"

"The Genie in Aladdin says something remotely close to that, I think. You know, maybe I will be an actress out here in these parks. I mean wasn't that impression amazing?"

"Well as long as we're being humble." That earned me a playful shove on the shoulder.

It didn't take us much longer to arrive in LA. It wasn't all that people make it out to be. There weren't celebrities in every corner, or limos on every street. There were lots of tourists though. "Hey Mitch, look at that guy wearing an 'I love NY' shirt! Oh god, some people." I didn't think it would be that funny, but seeing this guy with his sombrero, a Hawaii themed un-buttoned button up shirt, cargo shorts, and palm tree themed sandals was all too much for me. He even had white sun block on his nose. He was begging to be laughed at. He was your stereotypical tourist. As I slowed to a stop at a red light Alex rolled down her window, and start shouting at the guy.

"Hey Steve Stevens! Yeah, you fatty. What's up? Feeling good in those tourist clothes marked XXL?" The guy turned his head to Alex as she quickly ducked down and started laughing. "I called him Steve Stevens from Even Stevens." She continued laughing while I noticed the man walking over. We were next to side walk so I began freaking out because I'm still at a red light. "What'd you call me?"

Alex looked at the guy who was about a foot away and showed off her middle finger. "Step on it Mitch." She began making faces through the window as the guy started taking off this hat and glasses. "Mitch, I said go!"

"I can't we're at an intersection. These red lights usually take longer." Alex groaned and turned to look at the guy who was now hitting her window. "Hey, open up. I got a bone to pick with you." His barks were muffled through the window, but not his anger. That much was obvious. "Oh no, Mitchie he's got muscles." I looked at the man arms and she was right. He had big muscles.

"Come on, let's take it outside!" Okay, this guy really needed to chill. "Mitch go!" I looked ahead and saw the light turn green. "Mitch go." I looked back at the man and he was ready to smash the window. "Mitchie, fucking move!" I stepped on the pedal and sped off. The guy was out of sight, but now I made a whole line of people behind me beeping at me.

"Man, you call one guy fat, and everybody's panties get tied in knots."

"Maybe you should stop calling random strangers with muscles fat!" She just started laughing and I shook my head sighing. "This isn't funny Alex."

"It's pretty funny." I rolled my eyes and continued driving.

* * *

"We're staying here?" I could hear the disgust in Alex's voice as we pulled up to this cheap motel. "Unfortunately, yes. It's all we can afford." I reached into the back seat and grabbed our stuff. "I thought we took money from our child support accounts." Both of our fathers had abandoned us as children, but pay weekly fee's to this bank account that we have full access to. "I only took out a quarter of the money, just like I told you to do."

"Right, but I thought we could afford a little more than just a crappy motel." I knew she was disappointed but we still hadn't discussed what we were going to do now that we've arrived.

We had just finished putting our stuff away and took a seat on the full sized mattress. "Mitchie I don't know about this." I gave Alex a questioning look, "Why not? What's wrong?"

"We're going to run out of money sometime, and we still have to finish school to get an actual job, and our parents are going to look for us. Plus, what about cops, won't they wonder what two teen-aged girls are doing outside school? I just think we made a mistake." She had began pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Alex, stop." I walked to her and placed her forehead on mine. "Look at me. What were the rules about coming here?" She sighed, "We can't ever look back." I gave her a light kiss on the lips and nodded. "That's right. We won't ever look at what's behind us. This is what we have now. We can work out all of that stuff, and we'll do it together. Just relax because it'll all work out in the end. It always does." She seemed to visibly relax after that. I looked into her eyes, and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, at me, but pulled me into a kiss.

It was slow at first, but her tongue soon found my lips and I eagerly allowed her access. I pulled her hips closer to mine. Her fingers itched their way into my hair. We pulled away when air became needed, but didn't take our bodies away from each other.

As I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine an overwhelming feeling of relief washed over my body. This felt right, and any worry before had slipped away from me. I had tried to be the strong one for her weakness, and doubts, and now I truly could be just that. I was now reassured about this and I could feel that this was going to be great. I let out a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed.

"You feel it too?" Alex asked smiling as she came up next to me. "Yeah." I replied happily wrapping an arm around her waist. "Good. I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too Alex."

**A/N: Okay, personally this isn't how I wanted it to turn out, but whatever. It works so I'll leave it alone. And review.**


End file.
